Yaoi One Shot
by AvErAgEFaNgIrL330
Summary: The one shots will mostly involve Haikyuu! couples but I may use some of my favorite ships from other animes or maybe even the internet. I DON'T DO BOYxGIRL! (Hence the name yaoi) This is my first fanfiction so reviews are needed so I know some do's and don'ts. There are M rated chapters so you can skip them if you want.
1. For starters

Hey guys. So this is my first time writing a yaoi fanfiction. Yeah you probably heard that phrase multiple times before and are saying just hurry up with the good stuff already. But I just want a small introduction. I'm kind of a fluffy writer, meaning I like it all cute and giggly, but sometimes when I'm down I feel angsty, which is only a couple times a month. But if I feel confident, **I'LL DO MY BEST TO WRITE SMUT**!

If there are _any corrections or things that you think should be clearer please let me know and I fix them right away or as soon as I get to them_. I'm doing a small challenge that involves different writing prompts to try and if you guys like it I might make the one shot into a story. So without further ado, I give you my first yaoi.


	2. Things I will write

1: Holding hands

2: Cuddling somewhere

3: Gaming/Watching a movie

4: On a date

5: Kissing

6: Wearing each others clothes

7: Cosplaying

8: Shopping

9: Hanging out with friends

10: With animal ears

11: Wearing kigurumi

12: Making out

13: Eating ice cream

14: Genderswapped

15: In different clothing styles

16: During morning ritual(s)

17: Spooning

18: Doing something together

19: In formal wear

20: Dancing

21: Cooking/Baking

22: In battle, side-by-side

23: Arguing

24: Making up afterwards

25: Gazing into each others eyes

26: Getting married

27: On one of their birthdays

28: Doing something ridiculous

29: Doing something _Sweet_

30: Doing something **HOT**


	3. Holding Hands

1: Holding hands (Fluff)

Pairing: TsukiYama

Anime: Haikyuu

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

After an exhausting day of school and volleyball practice, everyone departs to their homes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk  
together almost everyday side by side. But today Yamaguchi seemed extra talkative today.

"Ne Ne Tsuki, it's cold today too, isn't it?" Yamaguchi asked with a cheery smile plastered onto his face. Only to be replied with a low grunt of agreement. His smile faltered but soon he realized the problem. He brought his shoulders up and snuggled into his scarf, which happened to be a present from Tsukishima himself.

Yamaguchi tries to stuff his hands into his pockets further trying to seek for some warmth. His breath fogs up as he breathes out. Tsukishima looks over to see his brown haired boyfriend shivering from the cold. He stops walking, making Yamaguchi stop as well.

"Yamaguchi, show me your hands." Tsukishima asks with determination but an unemotional face. Yamaguchi's eyes widen then shut as he furiously shakes his head. It only provokes Tsukishima more as he steps closer to his lover and a stern look.

"Show. Me. Your. Hands. Don't make me ask you again, Tadashi." Tsukishima repeats. Yamaguchi softly gasps but nods his head. He slowly reveals his hands, nothing on them. No gloves, tips red, and pale. Tsukishima growls deeply as he quickly grabs Yamaguchi's hands only to transfer his gloves to the cold bare hands.

"Ts-Tsuki. You don't have to do this I'm ff..."

"Don't say you're fine when your hands are this cold. What are you, an idiot? Why didn't you bring gloves? You obviously know it's winter so why didn't you bring any?" Tsukishima exclaims. Not many people know this, not even the team, though the team doesn't know many stuff about him period. But Tsukishima cares very deeply for Yamaguchi especially his health.

"I'm sorry Tsuki."

"Yeah you better be. You're lucky I carry extra ones in my bag." He says as he opens his bag to grab a pair of black gloves. Yamaguchi blushes and buries his face in the soft scarf. Tsukishima finishes putting his gloves on and looks towards Yamaguchi.

"You're coming over right?" He asks in his normal tone. Yamaguchi nods only to be surprised by a hand grabbing his. He gazes up to Tsukishima and smiles. He quickens his pace to match his glass wearing lover.

They held hands all the way to Tsukishima's house never letting going until they got there. From then on they never stopped holding each others hands. Even if it was in the middle of class, during lunch, practice, on the way to matches, when graduation came, when they did it, when Tsukishima proposed or even the wedding itself. They were always seen holding hands.

But that another story is for another time.

* * *

So how was it for my first time? I feel as if I made Tsukishima a little OC. But I thought it was perfect for these two love birds because to be honest they just seem like the pair to do so. So in continuation let me know if you want me to do this again with a different pair or if you have any suggestions. But thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made.


	4. Cuddling somewhere

2: Cuddling somewhere (fluff)

Pairing: DaiSuga

Anime: Haikyuu

* * *

3rd person POV

It was winter break. Everyone tucked safely inside their warms beds, while a blizzard passes overhead. Most people were with their families. Except a certain pair of teens. But they're parents didn't mind, they were supportive of the relationship the two had.

"Suga, remind me why we're doing homework now? Winter break has merely just begun." Daichi complains.

Well if we don't study now, you'll cramp it all at the last minute now won't you?" Suga smart mouthed him. But Daichi didn't care. He actually loved it when Suga smart mouthed him. Heck, he liked whenever Suga talked to him in general. It didn't matter if the world was ending or if they were thousands miles away for each other, he loved Suga more than you could ever imagine.

He loved watching Suga in deep thought, like right now. His face scrunching in confusion as he tried to answer a question. His nose wrinkling when he feels like he's close to the answer but is actually far away from it. The way his eyes light up when he actually finds the right answer. And these were only a few things he loves about him among the long list of things he could ramble about but anywho back to the present.

Daichi pretends to do his work as he casually steals glances at Suga. He smiles when Suga lips form into a smile. He wanted Suga to just stop what he was doing and bear hug him for his utter adorableness. Suga's tired sigh breaks him out of his trance. Suga lies his head on the table. Giving Daichi the chance to speak up.

"You look tired. How about I get us some snacks and something to drink?"

"Aww you're so sweet! Thanks Daichi I would really appreciate that!" And with that Daichi exits the room, feeling slightly chilly.

As he makes them hot chocolate he decides to put a little piazza to everything. He gets a mint leave from the pantry and some whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles. He sprays the whipped cream into a dome shape then sprinkles the chocolate on and places the mint leave to center. He smiles at his work then heads to his next dish.

He grabs a package of strawberry and chocolate pocky and places them in precise pattern on the platter. Then he goes to the fridge to find something he bought while he bought the team pork buns; mochi. He takes out six different flavors that suited his and Suga's preference. He places coffee, matcha, and green tea as an outer ring and chocolate, strawberry and red bean as an inner ring. He looks at the platter of food then realizes how unhealthy it is, so he cuts some apples into bunnies as a make up.

"I hope he likes it." Daichi whispers. Then a spark comes to his mind.

"AAAAHHH, the present, where did I put it!? CRRRRRAAAAPPP!" He half whispers half shouts.

He checks the living room, the bathroom, then the closet. After the 5 minute scavenger hunt, he hears an angelic voice call him.

"Daichi! What's taking so long? Do you need help?" He realized that he's been down stairs for 15 minutes. He decides that he'll have to give him the present another time.

He walks up the stairs with confidence and opens the door with his toe to find something he was looking for. He smiles at the sight of Suga softly poking a bear and giggling. Suga looks up and sees Daichi in the doorway. He places the tray down and moves the dishes onto the table, then puts the tray on the ground. Suga's eyes light up as he sees the desserts and drinks.

"Daichi, this is beautiful. I didn't know you could make bunny apples. HAA you got mochi and my favorite kinds too! Something feels like you're wanting something from me. Are you trying to tell me something?" Suga teases.

Daichi merely smiles and grabs the bear. He unties the ribbon on it's neck and holds the ribbon in front of Suga. Suga's eyes widen and quickly tears up. Daichi grins.

"Suga we both love each other and we've said this multiple times, so I think it's time to so the world our love." Daichi's voice wavers a it but he still marches on.

"Suga, will you officially be my boyfriend?" He asks as he takes a silver ring off the ribbon. The ring had Daichi's name engraved on it with a diamond heart next to his name. Suga's tears continue to pour as he leaps into Daichi's arms. He nods is head repeatedly, whispering yes over and over again. He slips the ring carefully on Suga's middle finger, knowing to save the other finger for another day. Suga hugs Daichi tightly.

"I love you so much Daichi! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Suga showers Daichi on kisses. After one last kiss and a repeated sentence, they stare lovingly into each other's eyes as the lean in for their lips to meet. Suga takes the other ring and slips it onto Daichi's middle finger as well.

They grab blankets and pillows and head to his bed. They make a small fort Daichi's arms wrapped around Suga while admiring the ring. He kisses the ring and nuzzles it. They happily munch on savory mochis and sweet pockies then washing it all down with the minty fresh hot chocolate. Their love was almost over whelming. Suga's heart was so full of love, he thought it would burst. He wished people could experience this, but then again he only wants Daichi to himself.

A pocky would be exchanged between the two, leading to a sweet kiss. They would take a few pictures with each other. Daichi showering Suga in kisses, Suga eating mochi, pictures of the desserts and more lovey dovey things you could imagine. At one point Daichi launched a tickling attack on Suga, causing both to fall off the bed and laughter filling the room.

While they were having lovey dovey time, they didn't hear a knock nor did they hear a squeak. But what they did hear was foot steps. Suga cocks his head, listening to the foot steps becoming louder and louder. He looks up at Daichi, who only shrugged his shoulders. Daichi holds Suga closer as Suga leans into Daichi.

"Are you're parents home already?" Suga asked.

"They said they wouldn't be back until..."

Daichi's sentence was interrupted by two hooligans crashing into the door.

"Nishinoya? Hinata?" Suga asks dumbfounded.

"MY DOOOOOOOR!" Daichi exclaims.

"Hey mom, hey dad, what's up!?" They question. Before they got a answer, Hinata was swooped off the ground and was given a stern glare from Kageyama. Nishinoya, on the other hand, was laughing his a$$ off. Everyone quieted down, but it was Yamaguchi, who was still holding Tsukishima's hand, who noticed something different.

"Umm, Sugawara-senpai, Daichi-san why do you have rings?" He questions casually. Before they could answer, Tanaka and Nishinoya jump to conclusion.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! CONGRATULATION! WE ALL SAW IT COMING!" They both shout. And in continuation, like before, they all hear a loud slam, terrifying all of them.

"WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?!"

"DAICHI GET YOUR A$$ IN THIS ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" Suga looks at Daichi with a guilty look. Everyone quickly scurries into the living room to see a beautiful woman with brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, a slender body with cream colored skin, relaxed brown eyes and light make up. Standing next to her was a tall man with spiky black hair, similar to Daichi's, tanned skin, dark eyes, and a body that looks like he works out often. These two people standing in front of them was Daichi's parents. Tanaka and Nishinoya's senses were off the charts.

"WWAAAAAA, SUGA-CHAN! I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Aiko, Daichi's mom, screeches. She squeezes Suga into her breasts, making all the boys watch with confusion. Suga tries to push her away only to be smothered even more. After a long moment of squishing, smothering, and squeezing, Suga was released from her bear hug.

"So Daichi," his mom starts, looking over at him across the table with his team behind him and Suga next to him.

"I don't remember anything about you mentioning a marriage. Care to explain?"

"Mom it's a misunderstanding." Daichi grabs Suga's hand then stares at it with the ring shining.

"I gave Suga a present. See!" He raises Suga's hand.

"SO YOU DID PROPOSE!" Koshiro, Daichi's dad, exclaim.

"You could say." Suga whispers, casually glancing at Daichi's ring. The two parents look at each other then sigh.

"As long as you two are happy, we accept the boyfriend thing. The marriage thing, wait till you are out of school." Koshiro grumbles while looking to the side. Everyone in back jumps with happiness and excitement. Daichi looks at Suga, while Suga looks back at him.

They share a simple kiss. One that goes on a roller coaster of emotions. And just like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, they shared this kiss throughout their most memorable moments.

* * *

Hey guys! SO I made this a bit longer, I hope you don't mind. Umm I don't really think I stuck to the cuddling prompt that well, but it's soooooooooo cute. As always, let me know if you want me to do this again with a different pair or if you have any suggestions. But thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made.


	5. Gaming (Sorry for the LATE update)

3: Gaming (Fluff/Hint of Smut)

Pairing: Septiplier

Anime: YouTube

* * *

Mark's POV

Twas another day like any other. Except for a certain announcement that I will be sharing on my channel. I blink my eyes open, wiping away the sleep in them. My gaze draws to a certain thatch of green under my blue blankets. I attempt to get out of bed, avoiding to awaken in the drowsy beast in my bed; I was successful. I smile as the thatch of green turns into a head as they tousle in the bed. I ruffle my red hair and walk down the stairs; shirtless with only my pink mustache pants.

Yawning as I make my way to the kitchen, I begin to go over today's plans.

 _Let's see? Make two YouTube videos with the announcement. Relax with my little kitten. Maybe play some games with him. Should I call Bob and Wade to join in?_

While going over thoughts, I didn't hear a cute yawn or footsteps coming my way. I watch the pancakes form a golden hue. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist. I look down to see my lucky flannel over the hugger's hands. I smirk and quickly turn around to place kisses all over their face.

"Marky, the pancakes are going to burn." Jack whines, voice glazed with sleep with a hint IRISH. I smile looking at his appearance. Only a mere 3 or 4 buttons laced between the holes of the flannel, splotches of dark bruises sprinkled here and there on his body; maybe I was too hard last night, green hair tousled around and blue... eyes.. looking bored?

"Sorry, I'll finish the pancakes and then we can eat. You remember what we're doing today right?" I ask. His face immediately wakes up and flushes the color of my hair. He hides his face with his bangs and nods his head. I peck his head then turn my attention back to the pancakes as he walks over to the marble island.

As I flipped a few more pancakes, I hear giggling. I place the last pancake onto Jack's plate then headed over to him. He looks over at me, quickly turns off his phone, placing it down in the process. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you hiding something for me, Jackabboy?" He giggle.

"Nooo, I promise Markimoo!" I look at him with suspicion. I sit in front of him and we begin to eat.

*Timeskip brought to you by Sam and Tim*

"And as always I'll see you in the next video. BUH BYE!" I sign off my first video of the day and relax in my chair, rubbing my stiff neck. Fingers lace around my throat then slowly make their way to the base of my neck and apply pressure to all my sore spots. I groan in relief and take one of the hands and kiss it's knuckle. Jack chuckles and bends down to steal my lips.

"Mark you should turn off the camera." he whispers as he backs away and heads out of the room; my eyes following him as his a$$ rocks side to side.

I sneak up behind him while going down the stairs and at the last step, I scoop him up and spin him around, my lips meeting his skin repeatedly.

"I love you!" I screech. I set him down, realizing he hasn't said anything. I tilt my head like Chica wondering what I'm doing. His ears flush red as he stutters back an answer.

"I-i-i love you too, Mark." He shows me a small smile. My heart soars as I listen.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. Now today is a special day for me because I have a big announcement. Recently... no wait I have a confession to make. I am gay, now some of you are probably grossed out by this and others are excited. But you know what F*CK you! I can love whoever I want. I love them," I pause thinking about him. I continue on. "That's all that matters. Now for those, still here, this person is my one and only, and is irreplaceable. Anyways a description that you'd all understand." I tap my chin; thinking.

"They have wonderful ocean eyes, a loud personality, he also has ... Wait won't it be better I just showed you." I paused the recording and switched to my portable camera.

As I walk around the house I realize that he's probably taking a nap or recording. I took my chances and pressed record. Walking up the stair quietly and stealthy like, I push open the door to find him sleeping.

"Now be quiet or else we'll wake up the beast." I notice the covers covering his head so I push them aside.

"Mhhh Marky, I'm tired." Jack whines.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he smiles and gives me a kiss. He glances at the camera and smirks.

"I didn't know you were recording a video?" his voice still groggy.

"Well now you see everyone," I begin while taking a seat next to him. "my beloved boyfriend is Jacksepticeye, or Jack, or Sean William McLoughlin or soon to be Sean William Fischbach." I smile as he wraps his arms lovingly around my neck and gives me a kiss.

"That almost sounds like a proposal." he giggles.

"We've dating for less than a year now and I've been staying here for about a week or two. Um when I came out to my girlfriend, she was first confused but then accepted it and told me she still loves me as a family member. Uhhh I've been planing on visiting Mark or him visiting me maybe every other 2 months. OH and..." I kiss his lips to silence him.

"That's enough information from you." I mumble as I nuzzle his neck. I press the pause button and kiss him; camera long forgotten.

-*-Time skip by Darkiplier and Antisepticeye-*-

"Whoo PSHHHH TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" I heard from the the kitchen. I hesitantly chuckle and go upstairs to check up on my over energized kitten.

"So today I'm going to be playing... MARK! Mhhh." Jack moans as I smother his neck with kisses.

"S-sss-stop," he whines. "I have to record something!" He moans once more before caving into my smooches.

"Sorry I didn't realize I'll let you do your recording now." I smirk as I exit the room. He glares at the back of my head and sticks his tongue out, then processes to finish his recording. What can I say he's my adorable little kitten.

* * *

So I know I didn't post anything in a SUPER long time but I've been so busy with school lately. Anyways I think that I've been doing better at writing longer things but I'm terrible at writing the prompts. I'm sorry. But I might even post one more story today. Anywho let me know if you want me to do this again with a different pair or if you have any suggestions. Thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made.


	6. On a Date

4: On a Date (Fluff/Slight Smut)

Pairing: USUK

Anime: Hetalia

Arthur is UK/England and Alfred is US/America

* * *

Arthur's POV

 _That bloody git is late. And he tells me not to be late?_ I pout as I sit in front of a sparkling fountain. I turned to look at the water, it reminds me of something. I turn back to come face to face with that same color I previously saw. They flutter close as the owner pecks my lips.

"I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting, Iggy." he says in a deep voice. I blush, not liking his tone one bit. I face the other way, still pouting.

"I've been waiting for hours, how could you just show up so late?" I grunt.

"I was only gone for 10 minutes, baby cakes." There is no way my face can get any redder.

"Come on, let's paint the town." I finally look up at him with my forest green eyes; that he calls emeralds. I take his extended hand as he leads me to his car. Here and there people steal glances. Alfred would merely say that they are all jealous that they can't a relationship like ours; I can only smile.

He opens the door to his car and waits for me to step in. I give him a sarcastic smile and slide into the seat. The door closes as I release my breath. _I can't continue this! It's too much for me!_ As much as I love him, he could give me a heart attack on how kind he is. He looks over at me and gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back as we buckle our seat belts.

I recently landed in America, two days ago, for a world meeting. I liked it; it was nice and sunny in Florida, unlike cold, gloomy England. Driving down the road while listening to some of latest songs on the radio, I barely feel his hand grasping mine. I almost tug my hand away until he grips on tighter, knowing I would pull back. I ease up to his touch and admire the view.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" he questions. I was close to correcting his language but decide to let it slide, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"How beautiful it is here. And you." I whisper the last part but he seemed to have heard it. He grips my hand tighter then brings it to his lips and grazes my nimble fingers.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asks almost worrisome.

"I love you too, Alfred." I speak with a soft voice. His lips press against my knuckle then places our hands back on the arm rest.

*Timeskip rolled by Mochis*

"Do you like it?" Alfred asked excitedly. I was speechless. He somehow managed to fit a 9 hour drive in 1 hour to somewhere that I never knew of.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"A cabin duh!" he replies. It was beautiful. A lake was right behind the log cabin. There were a few other cabins near by, assuring me we wouldn't be alone.

"That's mean, Iggy! Don't say stuff like that!" He exclaims.

"What are you talking about, darling?" He looks over at me with that look that says 'are you serious?'

The exterior of the place looked rustic but it was the inside that shocked me. Everything was modern. The TV was huge. There was already WiFi. There was running water. It was perfect, well almost.

-*Boop Boop*-

"Alfie, stop it!" I giggle as he nibbles my neck while we watched one of the many movies in his cupboards.

"I didn't know you can make that noise?" he whispers as he goes for my ear. I scrunch my neck, giving him less access to them. I straddle him and bring his lips to mine. He groans as he brings my waist closer to him.

"You seem a bit horny?"

"No really?" I giggle once more and smother him with kisses. He takes charge of the kisses and soon pushes me back onto the couch, with the movie long out of thought. He bites my lip softly, eliciting a small moan from me. He trails kisses down my neck and finds a sweet spot at the conjunction of my neck and shoulder.

"A-ahh Alfred wai-wait. haaa please oh mother of... Alf-f-f-iiiie" I barely whisper, voice going one octave higher. My fingers squeeze large amounts of his shirt and, finding it annoying, I slip it off of him over his head and letting it drop to the floor. I push him onto the couch and hover over him. His ocean eyes captured mine, staring at me, full of love. My eyes graze his body, rippling abs with a hot v line; god everything he owns is sinful, even me. I peck his lips then suckle on his neck. A groan echoes through my ear.

"F*ck I love it when you do this." he groans out.

"Mhhhm love you too." Kisses are traded between us along with our hips grinding needing some type of friction with a few hickeys here and there but to my advantage I'm able to hide them all.

I plop on his chest, slightly out of breath from stolen kisses. He chuckles and pets my hair.

"Why couldn't we go all the way?" he questions, only waiting for me to glare at him. He continues, "What ... I was only kidding!"

"Hn didn't sound like it." I mumble and curl up into his chest. He looks outside, I follow his eyes. A toothy smile appears on his face.

"This place reminds me of you." he says. I tilt my head in confusion.

"The grass is green similar to your eyes, the lake makes me feel calm normally how I feel when I'm with you and I remember how you always said that you've wanted to visit somewhere sort of rustic." he finishes his rant with a contented sigh and kiss near my eye. He looks at me and chuckles noticing my bright red face.

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me? Maybe even go to the market or the festival that's happening tonight?"

"I'd appreciated that, love." I peck his nose and get up and stretch, my shirt lifting in the process.

"First lets unpack!" I wink while making my way to the bags, earning myself a loud groan of dissatisfaction and a whine of IGGGGYYYY. I smile inwards. _I love you._

After we were done with unpacking with a few sneak attacks with kisses and hugs, we walk towards the convenience store that was down the road.

"Do you want some ice cream Iggs?"

"Sure, ice pop and ummm oh rocky road and ah you can choose one too hehe." I say from another aisle.

"What's an ice pop?" I hear him question. I giggle.

"A popsicle dummy." I hear a loud OH as he finds the ones we'll eat.

"Now let's see, vegetables check, fruits check, hot dogs? Oh wait it's in the other aisle." I briskly walk to the fourth aisle down, while mumbling my list, and look for the hot dogs.

" Which one would he normally get?" I say with two packages in each hand.

"Mhhh normally I'd go for yours, sometimes the other way around." his words making their way to my ears. My head swings around barely knocking his head off.

"YOU PERVERT! WE'RE IN A STORE. MIGHT I ADD A PUBLIC ONE TOO!" I whispered loudly while pulling on his ear.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." he pauses, causing me to look at him.

"Can I kiss you as an apology?" he mumbles. My face burns as I hide by crouching and clutching my knees. He follows me and pushes my bangs back.

"Please." he begs. I bring my head up and look into his crystal eyes, while biting my lip, I nod my head yes.

"Arthur.." he grasps my chin and graces my lips with a sweet, simple kiss. Nothing was added or left out; all i could feel was warmth and love.

"I love you. So very much." Alfred whispers as he wraps his arms around my huddled up body. _I don't deserve him yet, I love him so much._

 _*_ Timeskip presented by the King and Queen of Spades*

While Alfred sets up the grill, I lay out all of our bought goods; varying from a basket of sweets to a plate full of fruits and vegetables. I smooth over the red and white checkered blanket and then lie down looking up at the sky.

"When is the next meeting?" I ask as I turn my head to find him placing some dogs on the grill.

"Hmm, I think, no wait, in a week. Just so everyone can relax, and adjust to the time change." I smile sweetly hearing the kindful words.

After moments of peaceful silence, he lays beside me. Feeling the sheet move, I'm shocked when a tiny zap of static forms once he has my hand in his. He looks at me lovingly then looks towards my hand and rains light smooches along my knuckle.

"I love you." he whispers loud enough for me to hear over the sound of cooked dogs. I tilt my head to catch his eyes. Those deep blue eyes. I sit up only to plop down on his hips then lean forward and breathe out. "I love you too." Before kissing his slightly cracked lips. His hand, that was in mine, quickly moves to rub up and down my bare legs then higher to my mid thigh going a little under my shorts and then making it's way back down to a safer area. With his other hand, he uses that one to roll us over and supports his weight above me as our lips dance a feisty tango. In between kiss his mouth wanders from my lips down my neck to my collar bone, worshiping my body as if it were a temple.

"God," one kiss. "I love," another one. "YOU," meeting at the corner of my mouth. "so much, Arthur." his lips grace mine and then pulls me into a deeper one, skillfully finding a way to enter my enclosed mouth with his tongue.

"Mmmh ha, ha, ha, mmmmmmhh, I love, aHH, I love you too, ha, Alfred so much." _I really do love you. More than you can ever imagine._

* * *

And yeah... like I said smut. Umm this was my first time writing a little more smut, fighting the courage to do so ha. But yeah, haven't been updating cause school and stuff. Sorry. But anyways, let me know if you want me to do this again with a different pair or if you have any suggestions. But thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made.


	7. AN UPDATE?

4.5: Author being crazy

Pairing: OC x OC

Where: My imagination!

Quick note: Today, for some reason, while I was on Pinterest, I saw a picture, and for some reason that picture inspired me. Now it didn't really go with my story. It just was there and inspiration struck. It was really weird but I hope you enjoy a little piece of my imagination.

* * *

""Dude, you know who we should prank today?" Peter asks, with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Who?" Jamerson questions. Peter and Jamerson are brothers and the pranksters of the group. You could say they're similar to George and Fred Weasley, without the British accents and reddish hair. Both young men had light brown hair swept to the side and tanned skin; like most of the guys in school. Their height is close to 6'5", but for much shorter people they look as if they are 10 feet. Their eyes are hazel, but if you look close enough, you can tell that each of them have a speck of blue in them, that's how the group tells them apart because Peter has a blue speck in his right eye and Jamerson has one in his right eye.

A sigh was emitted from Kip's mouth and a tongue clicked from Alexander. Kip was a large, strong guy. He had a much darker tan and always seemed to have a tough demeanor. But in reality, he's a huge softie. With a younger brother and sister at the age of 4, he knows exactly what to do when the time comes. Alexander was very tall. He was a very silent guy but he always is in thought. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin and a man bun. He looked hot with it all. You could almost mistake him for a college student.

"So you gonna tell us or not?" Kip grumbles. Peter nods his head, but quickly takes glances around.

"Where the f*ck is Grayson at?" Peter whines.

"Right here. A teacher caught me drinking outside at the parking lot. Little did they realize, I left my water bottle in the car and went to go get it." Grayson speaks up from behind Jamerson.

Grayson Matthews. A hottie from another dimension. His hair was dark brown or black, nobody really knew which one. He had the sexiest jaw line in the school and clear blue eyes. He was either smiling or smirking throughout the entire day. His smiles always complimented his cheek bones and the small dimple on his left cheek. He never really wore sweatshirts or sweatpants, he always was dressed in jeans or shorts and a nice shirt. Not many of his shirts have a graphic design on it, but most of them had some sort of pattern or was plain. The only time he wore something sporty or relaxed was when he was home, at practice or with friends. It was only at school would he wear something decent. He was the ultimate playboy and you would think that he has bad grades and does naughty things. But really his entire group of friends are sweet, soft hearted and kind along with being smart. Except the twins.

"Grayson! Glad you could make it, so I had this idea,"

"Your ideas are never really that great."

"Oh shut it! Listen, so today we're gonna prank Benjamin. You know, that nerd who has like three study halls and is constantly in the library!" Peter exclaims. Grayson looks down and crosses his arms, exposing his large biceps. This was his thinking position.

"So when?" He asks.

"When school is about to end. He always one of the first ones out of class." Peter says jumping up and down. Grayson looks over to Kip, Jamerson and Alexander. Some shrug and some nod their head.

"Alright, let's find ourselves a nerd."

\- SkIpPiNg -

"Benjamin, would you be a dear and lock up the library for me please?" asked . She was a short lady with platinum hair and barely over 70.

"O-of c-c-course Mrs, I m-mean Eliza." Benjamin stuttered. Mrs. Eliza Littlemen stares at Benjamin for a long while until she breaks out in a yawn and waves a hand as she makes her way to the exit. Benjamin stands in the same spot for five seconds before moving to the backroom. He opens the door and grabs the ring of keys and begins to lock up the library room. He briskly walks to the office and hands one of the ladies, also known as Gladys, the keys to library.

"Get home safely Benjamin." said Gladys. He gives her a weak smile before heading out the door.

With his feet guiding him to the front building, he looks around the hallways. Some students are still in class, while others are in study hall. He worryingly begins to wonder, _will I be able to get home on time? Auntie wouldn't like it if I was late. Maybe Quincy will be able to pick me up. Is mom and dad coming home tonight?_ His thoughts are abruptly stopped when he bumps into someone's chest. His hazel eyes scan the person in front of him. He gasps, _Alexander Timothy!_

"I-I-I'm s-ss-so s-sor-rry" Benjamin quivers as Alexander's gaze burns through him. His bottom lip begins to wobble, his now hazy eyes start to form tears.

"Hey! You messin' with my boy?" A loud voice booms through the hallway. _A savior,_ he thought. At this time, students slowly filed out of classrooms and into the hallway, but stopped to see what was happening.

"U-um, it's a m-mi-mistake. I-I d-didn't mean to," He trips as he gets shoved into the lockers behind him.

"I don't want any f*cking excuses. And quit your stuttering, it's highly annoying." Grayson seeths. _Grayson...MATTHEWS!_ He tries to breathe but it sounded as if he was being choked. Grayson stood in front of him thinking, _did I go too far?_ His face relaxes and soon anger is replaced with worry as he watches Benjamin slide to the ground, gasping for air.

"Hey, are you..."

"BENJAMIN!" A very handsome, young man emerged from the crowd. He quickly punches Grayson in his face. The man brings his fist back when he hears a tiny whimper behind him.

"Benji! Are you alright? Let's get you home."

"Q-quincy." mumbles Benjamin as his head falls to the side. All eyes widen as Quincy rises and faces Grayson with a..."

"Papa, did this actually happen when you met Daddy?" questions Hana. Her large chocolate eyes, filled with innocence, stare up at him.

"Um, actually,"

"Honey, what are you doing up so late? My little flower, you should be resting." A beautiful man walks into the room, slender body, hazel eyes, brown hair flying everywhere, but in Grayson's eyes, he was perfection.

"Benji, I was just,"

"Telling her about our high school lives? Ahh yes. I just hope you're not cussing around her. Are you?" Benjamin asks with a smirk and crosses arms as he leans against the door frame for support.

"Of course not baby. Now come here and give us some kisses." Grayson orders, yet he looks like a puppy who might not get a biscuit. Benji's eyes soften as he walks over to the dark blue princess castle bed. Hana smiles when her dad presses a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hana looks over to her father, who is still pout. She looks back at Benji.

"Are you going to give Papa a kiss?" Hana questions.

"Of course I will but I want to hear the end of the story first." said Benji as he grabs a pink plastic chair from her tea table.

"Ah yes where was I?" Grayson ponders, looking up at her glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and taps his chin.

"You were talking about Quincy. You know, my older brother. The who almost broke every single one of your bones when first broke up with me." Benji answers with a smirk. Grayson winces, but nods.

"All eyes widen as Quincy rises and faces Grayson with an angered look.

"What did you DO?!" Quincy bellows. His voice caused all the lockers to rattle in fear. Grayson trembles but holds his ground.

"It's just a pr..." Grayson was barely able to answer, for he was sent flying into the other lockers from the punch Quincy gave him. Quincy was just about to stomp his way over to him when a tiny hand touches his wrist.

"Q-q-quincy, p-please. I want to go home." Benjamin's beautiful chocolate eyes, now, had tears flowing down his cheeks and were dripping onto the white tiles. Quincy pants deeply before gathering Benjamin into his arms and proceeds to make his way to his car.

After the incident, no one saw Benjamin again until 1 month later. When Grayson saw him, he noticed how different he was. Benjamin Liheightington, the one who graces everyone with a gentle smile and doe eyes, was now almost sexy. In Grayson's opinion of course. But now Benjamin had this sassy look. His eyes were screaming with knowledge, like he was saying 'Yeah I know. I'm hot, so what?' And from there on Grayson knew he was the one." He whispers while staring lovingly into Benjamin's eyes. His gaze drops to his daughter, he then gently kisses her head while listening to her tiny puffs of breath.

"Do you really love me that much?" Benji asks as he exits the bathroom of the master bedroom.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I love you?" Worry began to show on Grayson's face. But Benjamin soon replaced it with love as he walked over to the bed and straddled Grayson's lap. He caresses his lover's face and slowly brings him to his lips. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Benjamin adjusted himself so he was still straddling Grayson, but his arms were wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. Grayson brought his hands down to Benjamin's waist and kept them there the whole time. The released each other's swollen lips and slided underneath the bed covers, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

And I hope you enjoyed that. I was SUPER excited about writing this because I've always wanted to try to write freely with my own plot and own characters. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this. I found out, while I was planning this, that I might use these characters again if inspiration strikes again. But anyways, let me know if you want me to do this again with a different pair or if you have any suggestions. But for now, thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made. Overall thank you for reading.


	8. Kissing

5: Kissing (Smut I guess)

Pairing: KageHina

Anime: Haikyuu

* * *

Kageyama's POV

A nibble on my neck causes me to turn, slightly seeing a puff of orange hair. The object behind me grinds their self on my back. A sigh of pleasure is released but the hard thing pressed on me says even more.

"K-KAGEYAMA," he breathes into my ear, while mouthing at it. "God I'm so f*cking horny right now!"

Being a third year, with a boyfriend, who is the captain of your high school volleyball team, can be difficult. Having to sate their desires and relief stress in more than one way is interesting and different. Along with school work and college prep added on top of that makes people wonder, how do you do it? I manage... that's literally all I can say.

"Dumbass, we literally went at it for hours last night." He moans as he plops himself into my lap.

"I know but all you do is practice volleyball, finish assignments before they're due, and then have s-s-ss... sex with me." I tilt my head. "And it seems like you always do things for everyone, now that you're older and are vice captain and you," _A kiss, maybe that will shut him up!_ He rambles on, not looking at my face but his twitching fingers.

"What I'm saying is maybe I could... MMH, mmmmmh, ha ha, wait, Kage... AHH, Tobio I'm talking right, mh" My arms wrap around his waist while my calloused hands roam his back. Gently laying him on the ground, I place one hand above him and the other one trails his body. As our lips dance a mesmerizing routine, I can't help but notice something.

"F*ck, I love you so much, Shouyou!" I pull back and look into his lust filled eyes. My sweater rollin off his shoulder and shorts that barely touch his knees. His hair in a mess but damp from the shower before. His creamy smooth legs. _God, I feel like a pervert._

His eyes, now full of tears, meet with mine. He pulls the back of my neck and grazes my lips before whispering softly, "I love you too, Tobio."

At some point the kiss that was exchanged between us lead me to throw my beloved onto my bed and ravish his body. Worshipping him makes me feel accomplished as I listen to the inappropriate noises that travel from his mouth to my ears. I brush my lips all the way up to his chin, then his lower lip, until I plant a sloppy smooch on his already bruised lips.

Just as I place my hands on his waist band, I hear a soft click. He must have heard it too, for he raises up slightly and looks over at me.

"Kageyama, what should we do? There should be no one else here. It's _OUR_ apartment." I nod my head in agreement. We stealthily get up and off the bed and go down the hall.

"GUYS," a hushed voice angrily whispers. "remember I said quiet not hit everything that's in front of you!"

"Daichi, relax, you're stressing again. Mwah." The sound of a kiss is heard and instantly I think of Suga-san and Daichi-san.

"T-Tsuki stop groping me!" I mentally face palm.

"Well we have to do something about this. Ryu, Noya, I'm giving you the simplest task. PLEASE be quiet." Suga raises his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Hey we're here." Someone else whispers.

"Babe, how are you!?" Noya almost screams.

"Fantastic." Asahi's low voice rumbles as a kiss is exchanged between the two. Hinata pokes my side.

'What?' I mouthed. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me down so I'm seated at the corner of the stairs. From here I could see Suga-san resting his head on Daichi's shoulder while his arms are wrapped around Daichi's bicep. Hinata grabs my face and places his lips on mine.

"Haaa." He sighs as he grinds his groin against me. I grip onto his hips and press him down when he brings his body closer.

"AH!" His moan causes the hushed conversation downstairs to stop.

"What was that?"

"I thought they were at the gym."

I smirk and create a secretive plan. My hands that were on his hips slide to butt and grope each cheek. He sighs in pleasure. My lips press against the corner of his mouth then move to his neck, where I shower hickeys here and there. By now his sighs have turned to muffled moans as he tries to contain his pleasure with my shirt.

Hinata whispers in my ear, "K-kageyama, hiiii. Please my,ah, voice. They're downstairs. They could hear us. Mhhh ha." I smile and reply back.

"Shhh, relax, you're doing great. Besides we've done it in worse places. Remember your birthday? We did it in the gym storage room. God you were so sexy then. Not saying that you're not sexy now."

"Idiot, don't remind me. haaaa, Whatever you're doing, stop it." I kiss his sweet lips once more. _I love you so much_.

"Alright let's go downstairs." I pick him up as his legs circle around my waist. I carefully walk down the stairs while gripping onto him, making sure he wouldn't fall. Once we were at the bottom of the steps, I place him on the wooden floor and quietly pad up to Suga-san's back. I ghost my hands around his waist and then engulf him into my chest and spin him around.

"KAGEYAMA!" He screeches gaining everyone's attention.

"Suga-san! How are you?" I casually ask as I slowly let him onto the ground.

"Well after that, I feel as if I just had a heart attack." He sits on a chair that Daichi-san pulled out. My gaze wanders around the room. In the corner of the kitchen, Yamaguchi (aka our Gucci) and Ennoshita-san working on something suspicious. I was about to walk over to them, but was stopped by a hand.

"How's life goin', King?" Tsukishima asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes but decide to keep the conversation going.

* Time skip *

It was around 6:25 when I realized I was missing out on something.

"Tobio, come sit here!" Hinata calls out as he pats a seat at the table. I furrow my brow while watching him, making sure he wouldn't pull my chair out while I was sitting down. A smile eases me.

"Okay Gucci come here!" Hinata says before covering my eyes. I hear the click of the light switch and a smell of chocolate sweetness.

"I swear if one of you is covered in sweets, I'm going to kill you." I growl.

"Noya, Tanaka, don't you f*cking move!" Suga-san seethes. When Hinata's hands slip away from my face, I look in front of me.

A circular cake with chocolate frosting sat in front of me. It was decorated with a volleyball, neat cursive handwriting spelling out "Happy Birthday Tobio", and five candles. Everyone was wearing a party hat with some sort of design on it. On the farthest wall, a banner hung from side to side said Happy Birthday. I shift my eyes over to Hinata.

"Happy birthday, baby." A sweet kiss graced my lips, but when I was about to push back, he moves away. I release a sigh of content. Looking around, I find all my loved ones smiling at me. _Happy Birthday To Me._

* * *

DONE! I'm pretty proud of myself for writing this because I always read really good smut (hmu with some good bxb stories) but never actually written anything close to it, so I'm proud. I'm also thankful for you all who are reading and supporting me. I promise I'll try to upload a shot when I'm on spring break, which happens to be in 3 days, YUS! But thank you all for reading this. Leave me a review, I'll be more than happy to take requests for ships or ideas and maybe even mistakes I made.


End file.
